Maybe He Can Get Credit for Time Served
}} The Lawyers make a return appearance to defend Roy and Belkar in the legal system of the Empire of Blood. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as sending) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Jones ◀ ▶ * Phil Rodriguez ◀ ▶ * Lizardfolk Judge ▶ * Two Bleedingham City Guards Transcript Roy: Haley was brought to a flying kobold named Kilkil. Rendezvous with her, then come find us. I'm sure we'll be safe until then. Belkar: That was only 23 words. Roy: Hurry up. Mr. Jones: Jones and Rodriguez, Attorneys at Law. Mr. Rodriguez: We got new suits! Roy: Ugh. Not again. Everytime I think we're done with you two, you manage to come back. Belkar: Kinda like herpes. Mr. Rodriguez: Oh, right! We defended one of those half-woman, half-bird things last week! Mr. Jones: No, no, she was a harpy, Phil. Harpies. Mr. Rodriguez: I know that, I'm just saying that she got around. Mr. Jones: We've been appointed to be your defense lawyers for upcoming trail. Roy: When is it scheduled to begin? Mr. Jones: What's your move rate? Roy: Wait, I don't want you two idiots representing me! My girlfriend is a lawyer! Mr. Jones: Yeah? Well, unless you've been dating Phil, you're out of luck. Belkar: I've seen her in action, I'm sure you can't be much worse. Mr. Rodriguez: I am a very generous lover. A lizardfolk judge sits behind a bench labeled, "EOB" Judge: ORDER!! Lizard Guard: Case #235436-B, the Empire vs. Greenhilt, Bitterleaf. The defendants are accused of failure to produce ID. Mr. Jones: Our clients plead guilty, Your Honor. Roy: What?!? No, we don't! Mr. Jones: Yes, you do. Mr. Jones (whispering): Listen, here there are two types of accused: Those who plead guilty, and those who piss the judge off with a time-consuming trial before being found guilty. Mr. Rodriguez (whispering): The conviction rate is 114%, and that doesn't even make sense! Roy: ...Fine. We plead guilty. Judge: Very well. Judge: I hereby sentence you to be incarcerated in the Bloodstone Correctional Facility until the day you die. Roy: WHAT?!? Belkar: Damn it, this happens every time! Mr. Jones: *Whew!* We sure dodged a crossbow bolt there. Roy: Are you kidding me?! Life in prison, for failure to present papers? Mr. Jones: You don't understand. That was incredibly lenient. Roy: How do you figure? Mr. Jones: Bloodstone is also the city's gladiatorial arena. Mr. Rodriguez: You'll be done with your sentence in a week, tops! D&D Context * Harpies in D&D are half-woman half-bird monsters very much like their basis in Greek mythology. * The base Move Rate for medium creatures is 30 feet per round, or 10 feet per second, a fast walk or jogging pace. Characters can move at multiples of this rate for shorter periods. Trivia * The title refers to the fact that Roy has already been dead; so rather than dying in the area he could get credit for time served. * This is the first apparance of the Lawyers since end of the trial of the Order before Lord Shojo in #287, a gap of 447 strips. * This is the first appearance of the Lizardfolk Judge. External Links * 734}} View the comic * 159482}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators